Reunion
by laurendramioneforever
Summary: It's the 10 year reunion of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron did not keep in contact with Hermione over these years. What will they discover about each other during this reunion? (please read) ONESHOT!


It's the 10 year reunion of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron did not keep in contact with Hermione over these years. What will they discover about each other during this reunion?

'Honey, you know this reunion thing tonight?'

'Yes, what about it?' I reply. I have a funny feeling of what he might say.

'Would you be able to take the kids with you while I arrive with my mates because they want to see me before hand? If you don't mind of course.'

'Sure. Why not?'

'Thank you honey, if they give you any trouble don't be shy to call me.'

With that he gives his 2 beautiful children a kiss on the forehead before kissing me briefly on the lips. With that, he leaves with a pop. I sigh. Now I can finally get ready. I have... 2 hours. 2 HOURS. That's nowhere near enough time to get ready. I also need to plan on what I am going to say to Harry and Ron when I see them for the first time in 9 years after I left to go to America for a while.

I walk over to my wardrobe while thinking of what I am going to say to those two. Is it going to be awkward or is it going to be like we never went separate ways? I hope it's the latter.

I spot my long silver gown and look at it in admiration. It is truly a beautiful dress. I gracefully get myself into the dress and I use my wand to zip it up as I cannot do it myself. I turn to the mirror and gasp. This dress looks amazing. They way it pools at the bottom is gorgeous. My husband won't know what hit him when he sees what I am wearing.

SHIT! I have to get the kids ready. Fortunately, our children are allowed to go with us so they have to dress smartly.

'Tyler! Crystal! Can you come here please!' I shout.

I hear them running upstairs towards my room. They enter the room and freeze. This freaks me out. Do I look horrible?

'Mummy, you look very pretty.' Tyler, aged 5, told me. Crystal nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

'Thank you very much. Now I would like you to get into your outfits for me while I go and tame my hair and do my makeup. Can you do that for me?'

'Yes mummy.' They replied in unison.

They run out for the room and I hear the doors slam down the corridor where their bedrooms are located.

I turn back to the mirror and stare at my hair for what seems like eternity. What the hell am I supposed to do with this birds nest on my head?

I try to use a brush but that only resulted in my hair being ripped out and the brush being broken. I finally remember a spell that Ginny used once for my hair for the Yule ball. YES! I can use that. I wave my wand and my hair styles itself into soft curls. That looks better. My hair looks so silky. I am thanking Ginny right now for telling me of this spell.

When I am satisfied enough to look away from my hair I decide to put on some make up. I don't put too much make up on because I am not the slapper type. I prefer to look more neutral, but tonight is a special night so I am adding a bit of rosy blusher and some mascara that make my eyes look bigger. I also decide on some eye shadow which is black. Not too black that they look like I've been punched but a nice black that makes my eyes look smoky. I finally decide that I am going to put on my peach lip gloss. The one that my husband can't get enough off. Bless.

Oh, I hope my friends like my husband. It wouldn't be a great start to our renewed friendship if they didn't like my husband. I don't see why they would dislike him. Wait, I do. He can be very argumentative and he can be very bitchy. Yes bitchy. When he's mardy he's like a woman on her period. Seriously.

I check myself in the mirror one more time before I put on my favourite glittery high heels. Finally I'm ready and... only 15 minutes before we have to arrive.

I walk to the kids bedroom to see that they are both in Tyler's room.

'You look smart prince Tyler and you look like a beautiful princess Crystal.' I say as I walk over to them. I straighten out Tyler's tie and he grumbles something about me being picky. He's just like his father.

5 minutes until we have to be there. I am shitting bricks. I am so nervous right now. I have no husband to hold onto when we walk in, I won't even have my kids as the house elves are looking after them for about half an hour while the adults wander around talking to people and seeing how their lives have been since they have graduated.

I grab my children's small hands in mine and we walk down the stairs to the living room.

'Are you ready for your first side along apparition?'

Yes.' The squealed excitedly.

'Okay then. Grip mummy's hand tightly and don't let go.' I tell them.

We have apperarated to the gates just outside the castle. Wow. This is just how I remember it. The sounds of the swashes of the lake in the night breeze. I feel my children pull on my hands for us to start moving because they are cold.

We enter the castle and my breath gets taken away. This is how i remembered it when I first arrived here, at Hogwarts when I was 11 years old. Still as breathtaking as ever. I see some people who have arrived walking towards the great hall. Some I recognise and some who I do not. I take m children to where they are supposed to be looked after by the house elves. I tell them to be careful and to come find me or daddy when they enter the room.

I peck them both on the cheek before I leave. I walk back towards the great hall whilst looking for my husband. Where is he?

I suppose that when I walk around and find Harry and Ron it may be best if they don't know who he is yet so we can catch up first before they judge me on who I've married.

I walk into the great hall to see the beauties of lights and pretty tables set up. This is just stunning. Everyone looks amazing in either their gowns or their robes. I still don't see my husband but I do see Harry and Ron. I start to walk over to them and before I get to them the notice me and their eyes go big like saucers.

'Wow Mione, you look gorgeous in that beautiful dress and you have definitely grown up into a presentable woman.' Harry says and I blush from the complements.

'Thank you Harry, and you don't look to bad yourself.' I tell Harry and then I turn to Ron. 'And you Ron.'

I hug them both fiercely.

'I missed you both so much. I regret losing contact with you guys. I've felt lost without you.' I whisper in their ears.

'Hey!' I hear two girls call to me. I turn around to see Ginny and Lavender walk up to me. I guess these are Harry and Rons wives.

'Ginny, Lavender! It's been forever. May I say you look gorgeous and those wedding rings look stunning too. I say excitedly.

'We missed you too and we both got married 8 years ago. It's a shame you weren't there to come.' Ginny replies sadly.

'I'm sorry I haven't been around these last 9 years but it's great to see you guys again.'

I notice Ginny look to my wedding ring finger. I hear her gasp and she looks up at me and grins.

'So who's the lucky man?' Ginny asks.

'Well. You'll see when I find him. I also have two children that I would like you guys to all meet. They are really adorable. They look so much like their daddy.' I say dreamily.

'Right guys I am going to wander around to meet people and to find that husband of mine, who left me with the kids. See you later.' I turn and walk away.

I still haven't found my husband and it's like 10 minutes before the children come out to greet us all. I have met Neville who is happily married to Luna. I have seen Seamus who is now a hot bachelor who has brought a gorgeous model woman with him. I have seen so many people. When I saw them I remember how much I missed them, even when I saw Crabbe with his fiancé. Yes I said fiancé. There's someone out there for everybody.

I walk back to Harry and Ron to see them talking with Neville and Luna. I see their happy faces and start to think about how much I have missed out on in their lives and how much they have missed of mine. But today, I believe that they will find out a lot about me especially when they meet my husband.

I finally get close enough to hear them talking about Draco Malfoy. Great.

'I didn't think Malfoy would come today and did you know that he is married.' Ron said.

This made a few people gasp. I did too.

'No way! Who would want to marry a lowlife like him?' Harry said.

' Maybe my wife, Potter.' He freezes and turn to face me but looks behind me at Malfoy.

'And who, may I ask is your wife?' Harry asks. But, before Malfoy can answer children are running into the room and maniacs. I can see why they weren't allowed in, in the first half hour.

'Daddy!' Tyler and Crystal say together as they run into Draco's arms. This makes me smile. Then, the children see me and their faces light up.

'Mummy, I told you we would go straight to you or Daddy.' Crystal says in happiness as she knows she has done something good.

'I am proud of you guys for remembering what I told you guys.' I say happily.

I bend down to pick Tyler up as Crystal is in her Daddy's arms. I kiss him on the cheek and I turn to my husband, Draco Malfoy , and Kiss him full on the lips.

'mmmmm Peach.' Draco smiles at me while I blush.

I freeze as I remember who I'm stood with. I don't make eye contact at anyone as I go beet red. I bend down to put Tyler back on the floor and when I look up again I see the whole room looking at us. Well, this is fun. I turn to my friends to see them with their mouths open.

'Yes I am the one who married a lowlife like him.' I say proudly to Harrys open mouth. 'Oh and Harry?' I see him look to me, mouth still open. 'I suggest you close your mouth you may catch flies.

I turn to my husband to see him smirking and he pulls me close to him and kisses my nose.

I hope you guys liked this. I liked reading reunion ones so I decided to write one of my own too. If you liked this I would appreciate reviews and I would like you to check out my other story. Thanks muchly. x


End file.
